


Grace

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: There are a million reasons not to trust mysterious billionaires and Grace could write a handbook.
Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Grace

There are a million reasons not to trust mysterious billionaires and Grace could write a handbook.

First order of business? Avoid the men with handlebar mustaches. Seriously: billionaire or not, there’ll never be a best-case scenario if a man sports one of those with confidence.

Secondly, if this man starts repeatedly showing up at events you’re invited to and knows your name without you telling him, that’s not romantic: he’s a stalker and it’s time to run. Even if he promises you career advancements – and especially when those advancements include working personally with him, with his name attached to your work – sometimes things are just too good to be true.

Next: if he offers you a pet ape and then asks you to experiment on it, it’s okay to say no. You don’t owe this man anything- and that monkey will never yell at you over “silly ethical dilemmas”. It is, of course, okay to take said ape and run- recommendable, even.

Finally – and perhaps most critically – if someone claims to be your son from the future and tells you your billionaire boyfriend is part of a major rich-dude conspiracy to assassinate the president, listen. This could be your chance to make history, which is always a fun little added perk!

All in all? Billionaires are bastards and you’re better than them. There’s no way they earned that cash ethically. Go do you, get that money and run, and do some freaky science stuff on your own: because you deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit just finished midterms so posting the first thing in like forever
> 
> it's a total ficlet which is fun and short
> 
> let me know if you enjoy! comments/kudos mean a lot
> 
> here's my tumblr: kittypryde-bipride


End file.
